


Coulson's Little Girl

by Cloakseeker



Series: AoS One-Shots for Season 1 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. Story takes place after 1x13 T.R.A.C.K.S. Coulson feels guilty. But he realizes how much the young hacker means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulson's Little Girl

Coulson felt his world crumble at the sight before him. Skye was lying unconscious on the cellar floor, bleeding. He knelt down lifting her head slightly, making sure to not disturb her to much. His thoughts were racing, a million questions formed in his mind, unable to escape through his mouth. The only thing he knew was that Skye needed help.  
"Simmons! Get down here!" he shouted after their biochemist.  
The young woman arrived seconds later and knelt on Skye's other side checking the hacker. By the time she finished her preliminary examination the rest of the team reached the cellar, each shocked by what they saw.  
Simmons ordered them to put Skye in the hyperbaric chamber, that for some reason was down there, to stabilize her. When it seemed that Skye was stable the team moved her out of the mansion and to the Bus, May immediately setting a course for the nearest SHIELD trauma center, which was located in Zurich, Switzerland.  
The flight there seemed endless. Every minute Skye stayed in that chamber and outside of a real OR shortened her life considerably.  
Coulson was unable to leave Skye's side. Although there was nothing he could do for her he just couldn't bring himself to leave her. Not when she needed him. He ignored everyone, he noticed that Simmons left the lab and Fitz immediately followed her. He noticed Ward leaving as well, heading for the cargo hold, followed by May. He also heard Ward, he believed, hitting the hood of the car with his fist. He couldn't blame the specialist though. He felt the same. He wanted to go punch something, someone. Preferably Ian Quinn, the man who shot Skye. But he couldn't get rid of the guilt. It was his fault. He was their leader and he failed them. He wanted nothing more than to catch this Clairvoyant person and make him suffer for everything he had done.  
But for now Skye was the only thing that mattered to him. He needed her to survive, to open her eyes and smile again, be as cheerful and chatty as she used to be, filling the Bus with her innocent and contagious laughter.  
They came a long way from the day Ward and himself kidnapped her from her van and brought her to their interrogation room. When she betrayed the team for Miles Lydon it hurt him. Because he came to care a lot for the girl. He loved her like she was his daughter. He never had that and never wanted it (or at least that's what he repeated to himself). But after he met Skye he couldn't help but love this girl. He cared for every rookie he had, including Natasha or Clint, and he certainly cared for every member of his team – they were family after all – but he loved Skye like only a father could love his daughter. And it killed him to see her like this, fighting to stay alive. If he could he would sacrifice his own life to save hers. He would do anything to make it all better. He would go to the end of the world to save his little girl.


End file.
